Ironclad Templars
The Ironclad Templars are a Loyalist Third Founding Space Marines Chapter derived from the Imperial Fists but are more alike their sword brothers of the Black Templars. The history of the chapter was lost during the First Defense of Aevis, where part of the chapters vaults was burned down by Drukhari Kabalite Warriors. The number of crusades the chapter have been on is unknown as the records where lost in the vault fire, but what is known is that somewhere fought alongside the Black Templars. The chapter is Codex Astartes-compliant, unlike their Black Templar brothers. The chapter has just under 1000 Astarte's. Chapter History Notable Battles First Defense of Aevis - 201.M32 - 828.M32 Not long after the chapters founding on the planet of Aevis, a large Drukhari invasion force was heading for the chapters home world. It'd be a complete disaster massacre for the Ironclad Templars and some Imperial Fists that were still setting up on the new planet of theirs. But someone else wanted the planet. By the time the Ironclad Templars realized what was going on it was too late. High Marshall Cylux (first name unknown) quickly set up a defence to stop the invasion, but it wouldn't be enough. The Invasion force of the Drukhari was too strong, the chapter took massive amounts of loses even with their small number of Astarte's to begin with. But through honour and devotion the dwindling defenders held out longer than expected, but the Drukhari just kept reinforcing before the High Marshall could reorganize. The remaining defenders were then forced into the fortress vaults, where Cylux gave the order for some of the remaining Astarte's to escape in order for a chance for the chapter to survive. After that, all that was left was High Marshall Cylux and a handful of Sword Brethrens who thought and held against the attackers for hours until they were surrounded and killed. Xtramos Crusade: 829.M32 - 745.M34 Those Astarte's that were ordered the escape from the vaults, managed to find their way to an Imperial Navy Ship which they then renamed The Eternal Flame. On the ship, they would start the process of establishing the chapter. For the next couple of millennia, the chapter would become fleet based. Those Astarte's that survived became the new chapter command and would embark on the chapters first crusade which the thought as a sense of honour to the failure of defending their home world. During the crusade, they'd assault small Drukhari outposts and fleets they'd come across, all while trying to find new recruits for the chapter and to some extent a new home world. Assault of High Tide: 689.M34 During the Xtramos Crusade, the chapter was ambushed by a bunch of pirates and renegades while they were scouting out a new home world. After realizing the strength of the chapter the pirates quickly fled to their base known as High Tide but were swiftly followed by the Ironclad Templars. The assault was a huge success for the chapter as the resistance from the base was little to none, the chapter quickly cut down the renegades and pirates with ease and those that put up a valiant fight where taken by the chapter and recruited into the ranks of the Ironclad Templars. Retaking of Aevis: 491.M36 - 207.M37 After being Fleet Based for almost 5 Millennia now, the High Marshall of the chapter wanted something back...Aevis, the original home world of the chapter. But the High Marshall knew that they couldn't do it alone so he reached out to their battle-brothers of the Black Templars to which they obliged, sending 2 battle companies to the Crusader's aid. So in 490.M36, a small advanced party of Crusaders and Templars inserted into a lesser guarded sector on the planet where they established a landing area; HQ area and a communications relay. The Crusaders then sent out multiple scout parties to recon key Drukhari targets and marked some for orbital bombardment, then it was a waiting game for the main assault. But a disaster happened in 491 when communications with one of the scout parties were lost. Fearing that the invasion would be compromised, the High Marshall ordered the invasion. The invasion began with a massive orbital bombardment followed by a massive cluster of drop pods of Astarte's. The Drukhari wasn't prepared for such an invasion so in the initial attack, the Drukhari took massive amounts of casualties, due to the swift and furious attack of the chapters 5th Company which formed the spearhead of the attacking forces. The Crusaders and Templars wouldn't pursue the enemy all the way but instead expand on the landing area that was created back in 490, this way they can have a proper HQ element and landing site for the invasion. Siege of Blood First: 100-561.M39 Jur'jra Crusade: 600.M40 - 010.M41 Karibossa Crusade: 194.M41 - 654.M44 Second Defense of Aevis: 734-901.M45 Appearance The Ironclad Templars tend to have a predominantly black and bone white colour scheme, apart from the from the right arm is a red colour. The chapter differs to others when it comes to its shoulder pads, the chapter chooses to bear the chapter badge on their right shoulder and their company badge on the left. The Astarte's helmet is also a bone white, with the eye lens colour being a light blue colour. A new Astarte's initiate won't have his companies respected markings, the markings vary in colour depending on the company. The markings are usually on the left knee and a stripe on the top half of their helmets. Blue markings denotes the Armoured Companies, while Bronze denotes a Veteran Company Command Company: Bronze 1st Company: Red & Bronze 2nd Company: Red 3rd Company: Black 4th Company: Green 5th Company: Blue & White & Bronze 6th Company: Yellow 7th Company: Blue & Red 8th Company: Blue & Yellow 9th Company: Blue 10th Company: Blue & Silver Doctrine of Combat Order of Battle Armored Warfare The Ironclad Templars make use of their 5th Company at the start of each battle (Terrain and location dependent). Being lead by Marshall Ortexus, who is known to use a Shock & Awe technique to obliterate the enemy both physically and mentally. The main armaments of the company are the Predator tank; which makes up the main fighting force of the company. The second main tank is the Vindicator; used to take out enemies that the Predator tanks can't destroy and also being used to destroy any obstacles and fortifications during the initial advance. The 5th Company are followed by the remaining 5 companies to finish off any foe that stills shows any signs of life. Close Combat Close Quarters Combat is something that the Chapter takes great pride in. When not in the field of battle, one of the things that they can be found doing is practicing their close combat skills almost religiously. Those Astarte's that aren't in a squad that is specialized in a close combat role such as Intercessors, Scouts and Vehicle crewman still practice in the art of close combat in case of a time for when it's needed. Most units like this tend to carry just a basic combat knife, which is usually worn on the belt but some have been known to attach it to their left pauldron or even to their legs. Yet the size of the combat knife is small, the standard Astarte's is still a force to be reckoned with in battle. Culture Name Inheritance It's tradition within the chapter for the High Marshall's and Emperors Champion's to inherit the last name of the chapters first High Marshall and Emperors Champion. Only the last part of the names are inherited due to the records being burned in the vault fires in 201.M32 during the First Defense of Aevis. During the battle, the first High Marshall was slain by a Drukhari Archon trying to defend the vaults of Aevis. But the fate of the Emperors Champion is unknown as there's no recorded death and no body was found. Sources believe that the Champion exiled himself for his failure in defending his Marshall and his home world. In 546.M32 a body of a Deathwatch Marine was found bearing the chapter badge of the Ironclad Templars, believed to be the body of the missing Champion. His body was transported back to Aevis where its entombed within the temple next to the first High Marshall. So out of respect of the warriors of Aevis, all High Marshall's adopt the last name of "Cylux" and all Emperor's Champions adopt "Mecos". Only these two positions adopt a second name whereas others within the chapter have just the one. Home world Aevis is the home world for the Ironclad Templars Recruitment Notable Members Chapter Master 512.M45 - Kregedict Cylux is appointed High Marshall of the chapter after the death of High Marshall Brai'pico Cylux during an assassination attempt prior to the Second Defense of Aevis. The biggest and bloodiest battle that Kregedict and the chapter have ever been in. Emperors Champion 701.M45 - Diortes Mecos is appointed to be Emperors Champion by High Marshall Kregedict Cylux during the final preparations for the incoming invasion force. It was an honour for Diortes to accept, as it's been a position that hasn't been filled since the First Defense. Chaplin 001.M43 - Primaris Chaplin Vel'kir was chosen to be the new Chapter Chaplin due to an incident with the previous Chaplin who was taken by the Inquisition, records of the old Chaplin were also erased. Both the High Marshall and Emperors Champion still distrustful of this new Chaplin__FORCETOC__ References Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:3rd Founding Category:Space Marines Category:Imperial Fists Successors